kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
Welcome! Hola, Privet, Hi, Hello. There thats a good welcome, wouldn't you say so? Welcome to the wikia and happy editings :)! --I'm so bored 00:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) actually im not bored at the moment :/ Yes I would say that is a very good welcome indeed :D Thanks!--I'm so bored 23:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah yes bordum.... beats us all eh ;) and no thank you =D Do you have fb? Jw--I'm so bored 00:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes I do. Who doesnt ;) beats me. can i add u as a friend?--I'm so bored 01:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing! No objections there =D Look up 'RikusLove'. First one of the girl with red hair is me!--I'm so bored 02:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Did I getcha? Well I am i guess im throwing caution to the wind but will you got out with me?--I'm so bored 00:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC) R u sure thats what u really want? Yeah it is.--I'm so bored 01:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) If ur sure then yes. but just dont put that ur in a relationship (with me) on fb cuz im gonna hav to hear it from my ex whos still obsessed with me and i seriously dont want to listen to her sor the next year and a half :/ she is a complete psycho that im trying to fricken get rid of. Okay. I wont. I know how that goes. --I'm so bored 03:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanx =D Hola!(hmm, i wonder why i dont say privet no more) Heyy, person.How are ya doing? Anything new? Talk to ya later! Bye *rushes away or will b late to class* (which would be bad)--I'm so bored 15:08, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Im alright hru? and yes that would be bad ;) Im good. Yeah, I was kinda late. But i didnt get in trouble. Im my teacher's fave student. Which Yes im proud of. *does a 'wednesday'*--I'm so bored 15:06, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Lol well thats good. Yeah. It is but being grounded is not. Got grounded worse and found out my dad HACKED ALL my accounts for everything!!!--I'm so bored 15:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thats just a tad creepish o.O Yea, you, it is. Oh funny thing is my fave quote is by my 2nd hated character to my first hated character.--I'm so bored 15:07, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ...Which is? You're lucky, Sora (my 1st hated character). Looks like my summer vacation is....over - roxas(my 2nd hated character(sorry, you))--I'm so bored 15:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC) U no, Roxas is absolualy nothing like Sora. In fact u could argue he's "techniqualy" not even a part of him. Roxas gets him entire being and personality from Ventus. When Ven enfused his heart to sora's he gave Sora a lot of his own personality traits including being able to weild a keyblade. Originaly Riku and Kairi were the only ones that rightfully received the ability to weild a keyblade, but when Ven enfused his heart with Sora he gave him the ability to wield a keyblade. Theres a reason y Roxas is an exactly copy of Ven. When Sora gave up his heart for Kairi Roxas was got Ven's heart (techniqualy speaking). Techniqualy Sora never lost HIS heart which is y he was able to keep control of his heartless and not become a slave to darkness (mindless and animalistic). Also Roxas is really nothing like Sora; what qualities they do have in common u also c in Ven which is where both Sora and Roxas got them. For example their unquestionable sence of honor and their tremendous care for their friends. Ven also shows these traits which is where Roxas got them. If Roxas got his qualities from Sora like natural Nobodies then Sora wouldnt have them cause he and Sora coexist throughout the entire 2nd game till the end when Roxas fuses himself with Sora. If this was the case Sora would act completely different which he doesnt. So again, it would b very wrong of u to say you hate Roxas for the sole reason of him being Sora's nobody. Cause again techniqualy Roxas isnt even Sora's Nobody, techniqualy hes Ven's. And if u hate Roxas for this reason then u should also hate Ven cause he is in the same situation, he is fused with Sora as is Roxas. And honestly hating Roxas or anything else for that reason is still unethical cuz its like saying u hate Mountain Dew because u hate the taste of Coke (logic being all sodas must taste like Coke cuz its a soda.) Or saying u hate Every Dell computer because urs is a Dell and it sux. Get my point? So if ur gunna insist on hating Roxas I want a better reason than cuz hes Soras Nobody. And you no, that would go for Riku too cuz he's Sora's best friend and would do anything for him. They might not be on the same page all the time but when it really matters they always hav eachother's back so if ur gunna hate Roxas cuz he's attached to Sora, (logicaly) u could pitch the same arguement for Riku. So again perhaps u wanna rethink that little most hated list of yours. And thats my rant. Yeah, Havent you told me all that before? Well I have a rant of my own to say to you. okay more like its me complaining but you're the only one i can tell. So yeah but i have school now bye!--I'm so bored 15:09, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I believe I have but not in as much detail but fact remains no dissing me Boyo Roxas :P lol. I don't mind if you dont like him but if you're gunna announce that, I want a MUCH better reason than "Because he's Sora's Nobody." Cuz it's just an extremely dumb arguement to make alright. Look at it this way do you think you would be like obliviously happy if I said I hated Riku cause he was Sora's BF? I think not ;). But anywho, I'll listen if you want me to. Just no phone cuz my speakers are dead and I dont have money to fix or get a new one so yeaa.RoxasXIIILK 20:03, November 5, 2010 Yea okay. But that stinks about your phone. Im still surprised all my family's phones still work after how many times I have dropped them. Yeah Im a Klutz and i have hurt my ankle today from climbing down the stairs with skips (dont you laugh!) and I fell down them. Awesome yes? Bye--I'm so bored 15:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes! You could always slip me an FB message if u want just no treating it like an IM chat ;). And yes VERY wise indeed XD Yeah, i wont be on fb til friday. grounded, remember? And trash cans are evil. well their steps more. lol. i have another scar on my right foot!--I'm so bored 15:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= Oh yeaaa haha i forgott. Ok well Idk if I'll be on FB friday cuz honestly I really havnt been on there that much. These days I'm on here all the time =D. Btw how do you like these talk bubbles I customized? I am SOOOOO very proud of them! Still digging a few quotes up for a few of em, cuz I don't like some of the quotes for a few of em but yeaa. =D }} yeah thats all comes in with being a newbie. Im not one anymore been apart of the wikia for over a year!--I'm so bored 15:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= Yes lol well i've been using this for a long time but I decided to make an account 9/12. And I just got interested in figuring all that stuff out. But I am just SOOOOOOO proud with myself cuz they look sooooooooo AWSOME lol. You cant deny it =D. But anywho yea... I notice you dont hav a hooded Riku bubble. Is that purposely or just didnt make one. Did u customize your own or did someone make yours btw? 15:07, November 12, 2010 (UTC) }} Lots of questions :P. I made a account sept 20, 2009! So did Dan36. I purposely dont have one. People made them for me. I'll txt ya later today once my mommy picks me up. I want my PSP back! ( I would use my talkbubbles but they take too long in my 10mins before school.)--I'm so bored Dont worry about it. --I'm so bored 04:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am BlazeCannon15 just call me Blaze I happen to be EternalNothingnessx111 best friend--BlazeCannon15 22:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ok Deleated, and thanks for info but you can really just call me Joey. I feel no need tohide my name. But I will most deffinetaly respect that you want you name to be a secret =D . So Blaze, you're best friends with ENXIII? That's cool. You both have awsome pages by the way.RoxasXIIILK 19:55, November 5, 2010 I basically copied most of what he did because we have many interests even our birthdays are in Feb--BlazeCannon15 00:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC) joey you cathin this You know I know too much about Eternal his real base personality I know we all do, but I can personally relate to him because most of this stuff happened to me to--BlazeCannon15 00:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I see, that would explain why they are so similar hahaha. And really same month and interests, wow haha now thats friendship hahaha. Most of my friends I have some common interests but on the big issues it's like we're polar opposites. You can just copy someones stuff? And what do you mean? What stuff? Oh wait the things I'm asking you?RoxasXIIILK 00:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) hey roxas can you help me with my talk bubbles x-blade Hello, Joey, I got the X-blade thingy on my page by pasting this long and confusing piece of code at the top of my page coding that i think i copied from KrytenKoro's page, i don't remember, and then typing in the image of my choice. i will warn you now though, whatever image you choose make sure it has an invisivble background or else you're gonna get this real ugly white box around it Credit goes to the TNE for the code, enjoy -- 00:39, November 12, 2010 (UTC) joey my talk bubbles I need yor help to fix them and random question do youhave a made up keyblade--BlazeCannon15 01:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) hello are you there--BlazeCannon15 01:11, November 12, 2010 (UTC) hit the link on the bubbles you see the marluxia ones make am work fine how you structure yours--BlazeCannon15 01:20, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ok um you fix the problem for me and I can see for future reference by the way do you have a made up keyblade drawn if so tell me I want ti know?--BlazeCannon15 01:44, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Put the color cerise pink but you see that code in the color put that as for the weapon on the bubble just like yours put Marluxia's scythe, I have a Keyblade drawn and it's called Phoenix's Gift made it out of pure imigination, what's yours called--BlazeCannon15 02:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) put it exactly there--BlazeCannon15 02:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) yes put the Graceful Dahlia and Emblems of Nobodies where you put Oathkeeper Obilvion--BlazeCannon15 02:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Put The Emblem First then the Dahlia last, no amimation--BlazeCannon15 02:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) second thought put the animation I'd like to see it--BlazeCannon15 02:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I did /* Re:I did */ just tell me how to use talk bubbles like you do I made them how do I know which one to use--BlazeCannon15 00:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) no suppose I am feeling mad how do I be specific oj to use the anger one--BlazeCannon15 00:45, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hey! How's it look? ‎ }} Answer }|— }}} |text= Yes I have and I need to get used to it }} }|— }}} |text= One more thing whats your keyblade and what do you think about my userpage and history of KH, tell you something I am 16 as well }} }|— }}} |text= EternalNothingnessXIII happens to be 15 }} Re:Hey! }|— }}} |text= ‎ Whoa! Quotations? Nah I don't... ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Yeah, sure. Haha thanks. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Oh! So that's what you meant by quotation, I though you were talking about something else! ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Whoa! It goes under A in my book for awesomeness! Is that Ventus? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hey, do u like my Organization XIII thing at the bottom of the screen on my profile page? ‎ }} Yeah. }|— }}} |text= ‎ Yeah, I like it how they have so many people in the Organization and that they like have original names that have no "X" in them except for Xehanort...and I also like the way they have like powers from the elements. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Axel! He's cool. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Laters, I'm going now... I might come back on. ‎ }} Heya Hello again! }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hello friend! What have u been up 2 while i was gone? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Hi! Sorry for being so late on messaging you, I just had my mathematics exam... Damn! Do you just hate maths? And yes I made them, haha. Alright, alright! I like. Nice. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ I live in New Zealand, down here we don't have grades, we have forms, I'm form 6: year 12, I'm at college. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ I'm 17 years old. Hey, when I lower the size the image just disappears, like it's the only size it goes down to. I'll try putting it out to Soxra. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ In New Zealand college is high school. I gave Soxra the info. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ It goes Kindergarden, Primary school, Middle school, Intermediate, College, University. Where you are College must be University because over here you have to be 18 or 19 to be in University. Now...about that avatar, sure I'd like to see it. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hmm...10/07/1993. Yours? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hah? You were born in 1993 too!? I thought you would be like born in 1994 or something! Man that's crazy and cool at the same time haha! What high school do you go to? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ My brother's in Boston to be a missionary for my church, do you know the Mormon's? Of course you can say High School, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself hahahaha. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Yeah, the religion Mormon. I'm Mormon. You know the people called Elders? Like when you say Elder and then the Elder's last name? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Be right back, ok? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hi! You're still on? This is fun aye? LOL ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Hey! Did you get that message by SilverCrono, too? ‎ }} Re:hey Talk Page Conversations Instead of holding entire conversations on user talk pages, please go on the IRC and talk there. Your edits are excessive and kind of irritating. For more information, please see this. -- 02:33, November 15, 2010 (UTC)